


That Immortal Sea

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Though inland far we be,<br/>Our souls have sight of that immortal sea<br/>Which brought us hither.</p><p>(William Wordsworth, Intimations of Immortality)</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Immortal Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Though inland far we be,  
> Our souls have sight of that immortal sea  
> Which brought us hither.
> 
> (William Wordsworth, Intimations of Immortality)

Behind him, the wave's roar filled the air. Water pounded over field, through door, down throat, washing away in one unstoppable surge bleating sheep and summer flowers and golden icons to the glory of proud Westernesse. Faramir, waking up in Ithilien, started from his camp-bed.

Númenor... Did cold water splash over his hands, or was this still a dream? But those ancient words were so familiar, so real! "...to Númenor that was..." He had washed and washed but the filth held fast. If this be dream, would he ever wake?

And, before him, the waterfall's unceasing roar filled the air.


End file.
